


Just a Memory

by femmefatales



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Insecure Amethyst, Kissing, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Amethyst is concerned that Pearl would rather be with Rose. Pearl clears things up.





	Just a Memory

It’s two in the morning when Peal finds a purple possum curled up behind Steven’s TV. 

She had been searching for her girlfriend for hours, asking Garnet and Steven countless times if they knew of Amethyst’s whereabouts. Garnet hadn’t replied, whisking away with a mysterious: “You will find her.” Steven, on the other hand, had teared up at the mere prospect of Amethyst going missing; he had been a mess until Garnet had given him a hug and quelled his fears. 

Sure enough, Garnet had been correct. Waves of sweet relief course through Pearl’s body as she eyes the sleeping rodent in front of her. 

“Amethyst?!” Pearl bellows, louder and more intense that she had intended. “Where have you been all day?!”

The possum snorts awake and stretches, blinking its all-too-familiar eyes languidly. “Chill out, P,” It says, voice small and groggy. “I’ve been hanging out around town.”

“Why?!” Pearl snaps, placing a hand on her slender hips. “You know we have important things to do! And I...I was worried!” Pearl blinks and the possum disappears before her eyes. Amethyst, with posture even more poor than usual, stares at the ground. 

“You have such a stick up your butt sometimes,” She says. Her usual teasing spark is absent from her tone, and Pearl’s irritation subsides immediately. She sucks in a breath and takes a daring step forward, pulling Amethyst into her arms and resting her chin atop her lilac head. 

“I’m very glad you’re safe, Amethyst,” She murmurs against her girlfriend’s hair, taking in the scent of flowery shampoo and pizza crumbs. “What’s wrong?” 

Amethyst stiffens against her, body strangely taut. “Nothin’. Can I go back to sleep now, P?” 

Pearl’s brows furrow in concern, and she doesn’t release Amethyst despite her lack of reciprocation. “I don’t buy it. Tell me, please?” 

Amethyst sighs and finally relaxes into the embrace, pushing her face up against Pearl’s chest, right where it belongs. “You...would you rather be with her?” 

“What?” Pearl asks stupidly, running her fingers through Amethyst’s absurdly thick locks. Amethyst says nothing for a moment, and Pearl knows immediately that this is a bad sign. Amethyst is never, _ever_ quiet, unless she’s about to cry. 

“Rose. Would you rather be with Rose? Instead of me?” Amethyst’s voice is strained. Pearl’s heart breaks in her chest at her words. Oh. 

“Of course not, Amethyst! I--what’s causing you to think this way?”

Amethyst swallows and shifts in Pearl’s arms. Warm tears begin to soak through Pearl’s blouse. She sniffs. “I saw you dreaming about her.” 

An invisible weight crushes Pearl’s chest for a moment, because Amethyst had completely misunderstood. “No, no,” She says quietly. “No. It was just a dream. Just a memory.” 

Amethyst finally looks up at Pearl, purple eyes huge and afraid. “But you looked so happy!” 

Pearl tightens her grip around her lover’s waist, hoping to convey her sincerity with her actions. “It was a happy time. A good memory. But nothing, none of those memories, can compare to this. What we have now,” Pearl feels a human-like blush spread from her cheeks to her neck. “I-I’m in love with you. _You,_ Amethyst. Always you.” 

Amethyst sobs against her, squeezing her back with too much strength, and Pearl struggles to breath for a moment. “Sorry I’m so stupid, P,” She hiccups against Pearl’s chest. “I’m so happy.”

Pearl grins hugely. Thank goodness. “You are _not_ stupid.” With that, Pearl bends down and scoops Amethyst up. She kisses her tear-stained cheeks and then moves on to her wet eyelashes. “I love you,” She says, placing her hands on either side of Amethyst’s head. Pearl pulls her in for a clumsy kiss. It’s perfect, just like it always is. 

When they finally pull apart, Amethyst scratches the back of her head. She shuffles her feet shyly, but looks up at Pearl with her signature grin back in place. “Wanna order some pizza?” 

Pearl rolls her eyes, albeit fondly. “ _You_ can order pizza. I’ll make some tea, and you can eat the bags.” 

Amethyst jumps up in enthusiasm and pumps her fist in the air. “OH YEAH! That’s what I’m talkin’ about, P!” 

They walk to the kitchen hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this short little ficlet about my two most favorite gems!!! If you have any prompts you'd like me to write, PLEASE let me know! I'd love to see comments if you enjoyed! Thank you very much for reading, you are the best!


End file.
